deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Link VS Bibleman
Description A fight between two holy he roes! These fighters have been chosen by the god(s), but who would emerge victorious in a Death Battle? Introduction Wiz: In every world, the gods need a hero to protect the innocent from evil. Boomstick: Like Link, the Hero of Hyrule. Wiz: And Bibleman, the messenger of God. Boomstick: He’s Wiz and I’m Boomstick! Wiz: And it’s our job to analyse their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Rules *Due to both fighters having multiple versions, they will draw information from all their forms. So while the Link in this battle is using his design from Twilight Princess, he can still use gear from other games like Spirit Tracks. Likewise, while the Bibleman in this battle is the original one, Miles Peterson, he can still use gear from other Bibleman shows, like the animated series. *Like all my battles, any official sources, canon or not, can be used for research. However, any unofficial sources, like fanfictions, will not be taken into account. Link (cue: “Hard Linked” - Hyrule Warriors) Wiz: Link. He’s Hyrule’s champion and protector. Though there have been many different incarnations of him over the years, they all share a common goal: to protect Hyrule from evil. Boomstick: All of the Link’s bear the Triforce of Courage. It’s a powerful magical artifact that not only proves the bearer’s skill and kick-assery, but also to a degree protects the bearer from magic. Wiz: He’s also got a massive arsenal, including things like bows, boomerangs, gauntlets, magical boots, grappling hooks, gliders, bombs, masks, spinners, shields, … Boomstick: WOAH WOAH WOAH! How the HELL does he carry all that around? He doesn’t have any pockets! Wiz: …it’s not important. Regardless of whether it makes sense or not, Link almost always has the tools to deal with any situation. Some notable weapons of his include the Rune Bomb, a remotely-controlled bomb; the Clawshot, a grappling hook that can be used to latch onto surfaces and people; and the boomerang, which is, well, a boomerang. Boomstick: And his countless adventures have also shown that Link is an intelligent individual. He frequently solves puzzles like…moving big rocks. Wiz: But Link’s weapon of choice is none other than the famous Master Sword. Initially crafted by the goddess Hylia, crafted for her chosen hero to repel evil. But it’s proven itself to be just as effective against heroes too, like Mario and Pit. Boomstick: Link’s skills with a sword are no joke, either. He can spin around like a human helicopter to soar through the air, deliver heavy two-handed swings, or stab his opponents while somersaulting. Wiz: And with the Master Sword comes the Hylian Shield. It’s completely indestructible, and will protect Link from all projectiles, as long as he’s standing still. Boomstick: That makes no sense. Wiz: Video games don’t make a lot of sense, Boomstick. And having a shotgun for a leg doesn’t make any sense, either. Boomstick: … Wiz: Anyway, throughout the franchise, Link has overcome countless challenges. He’s defeated Ganondorf, Yuga, Cia, Wizzro, Volga, Ghirahim, Mario, Pit, and Majora. Boomstick: Don’t forget that during the events of Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, he was the only fighter who managed to resist Galeem’s ultimate attack, just by using his shield. Unfortunately, he tripped, and he was vaporised. Because Sakurai needed to have his precious Kirby as the hero. Wiz: Despite his incredible feats, Link isn’t without flaws. Switching between gear leaves Link totally exposed, so he’ll have to manage his items carefully in order to keep ahead of his opponent. Not only that, but many of his items, like the paraglider, are more suited for exploration rather than combat. Boomstick: But hey, Link’s pros far outweigh his cons. After all, there is a reason why Link is Hyrule’s chosen champion. Shows Link riding into battle during his intro sequence in Hyrule Warriors. Link: Hyaah! Bibleman (cue: “Bibleman Theme” - Bibleman) Wiz: Miles Peterson was a just a successful American man with money, fame, and a high position in society. But he was extremely unhappy. Boomstick: After throwing himself face-first to the ground one night, having given up on life, Miles found a Bible lying in the mud. It was then that Miles devoted his life to defeating evil in the name of the Lord, under the moniker ‘Bibleman’. Wiz: Over the course of the series, there have been multiple Biblemans…Biblemen…? Boomstick: We’ll go with ‘Bibleman’. Wiz: …Anyway, these Biblemen have tirelessly fought off evil, using the powers of the Bible, magical armor, and a holy sword. Boomstick: Bibleman’s a skilled swordsman, and he wields a blade named the ‘Sword of the Spirits’. It looks kinda familiar… Shows a Lightsaber and the Sword of the Spirits next to each other. Wiz: It looks pretty much like a Lightsaber. However, the actor for Bibleman stated that it was never meant to be like one. Boomstick: The Armor of God is a padded spandex that he wears to protect himself in battle. It’s rumoured that it was inspired by the real armor of God, making this thing really powerful! Wiz: But Bibleman’s real power comes from his…Bible reading. By quoting various passages from the Bible, Miles can use his opponent’s sins to his advantage and take them out instantaneously. Boomstick: Throughout the franchise, Miles and the other Biblemen have gone head-to-head with and defeated countless villians, like the Prince of Pride, Crusher, Dr. Fear, and Luxor Spawndroth. Although I’m pretty certain that over half of them are just Luxor cosplaying. Wiz: However, while Bibleman’s intentions are good, he has numerous weaknesses that can be exploited extremely easily. Reading out entire quotes from the Bible is, well, VERY time consuming. In order to win, Bibleman would have to make sure that he cannot be interrupted by his adversary. Boomstick: Moreover, you have to bear in mind that he is just a regular, mortal man, and he can be killed by normal means, like a bullet to the head. Wiz: But when the teachings of the Lord are ever forgotten, you can always count on Miles Peterson to save the day! The introduction to the first Bibleman episode is shown. Bibleman Narrator: Inspired by the Word of God, and equipped with unyielding faith, Miles pledged to fight evil in the name of God…as Bibleman! Interlude Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. We’ve run the data through all possible scenarios. Boomstick: It’s time for a DEATH BATTLE! Who are you rooting for? Link Bibleman DEATH BATTLE! Biblecave, 4:38 P.M. Bibleman stands beside U.N.I.C.E, and looks disdainfully at the screen. The screen shows footage of a fight in a tournament known as Super Smash Bros. Bibleman: A fighting tournament, hm? Where fighters seek to maim each other…for fun?! '' ''U.N.I.C.E: It seems so. What’re you gonna do, Miles? Bibleman: I must carry out my mission. Violence is never fun. But it is the only way to stop this bloodshed. I’m going to this ‘Super Smash Bros’, and put an end to it, once and for all! In Mementos, Samus, Cloud, Sonic, and the other Phantom Thieves have gathered to watch a duel between Link and Ren Amamiya. It was a close fight, but Link managed to pull through. He helps the Phantom Thief to his feet, and they shake hands. But just as Ren goes to sit down with the other combatants and Phantom Thieves, a spandex-clad figure appears in the sky. Ann Takamaki: Huh?? Miles Peterson drops out of the sky, the Sword of the Spirit clutched in his hand. Bibleman: This is the Super Smash Bros. tournament, yes? Well, it must stop. Violence is unnecessary. '' Haru Okumura stands up angrily, her eyes dangerously flashing. ''Haru Okumura: Who the hell are you? I don’t remember inviting you to Mementos! Bibleman looks extremely offended. Bibleman: Please refrain from using that kind of language in front of me. '' ''Morgana: Enough of this! Link! Come here for a sec! Link, who was about to fall asleep, stands up, yawns, and goes to Morgana, eyebrows raised. Morgana: This man thinks that he can just appear outta nowhere and tell us what to do! Why don’t you show this cretin your strength? Link looks at Bibleman, and pulls out the Master Sword. Samus Aran: Hey, new guy. This is your last chance. Leave, and you won’t suffer. Bibleman: No. I must carry out my mission. '' (cue: “Menu (Melee) Ver 2)” - Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and 3DS) Both Link and Bibleman look at each other, then get into fighting stances. '''FIGHT!' Link and Bibleman charge towards each other, and swing their blades. The Master Sword and the Sword of the Spirits collide, sending showers of sparks into the air. Bibleman: Impressive. Miles goes for an overhead strike, but Link pulls out his clawshot, and grabs Bibleman by the throat. After elbowing his opponent in the face three times, Link kicks Bibleman away, knocking him face-first to the floor. Morgana: Link’s got the powers of the goddesses! How are you supposed to compete with him? Bibleman performs a backflip, and draws his sword back. Bibleman: Truth is…I fight for the true lord! Bibleman rushes towards Link. The Hylian boy whips out a bow and fires in quick succession, but Miles weaves around them and manages disarm Link by using the Sword of the Spirits. Link stumbles back, defenceless. Before Link can get up, Bibleman punches him in the face. Blood streams from Link’s nose as he doubles over. Knowing that Link doesn’t believe in the Lord, Bibleman begins reciting Romans 1:16 to finish off Link. Bibleman: For I am not ashamed of the gospel, because it is the power of God that brings salvation to everyone who believes-'' But he didn’t finish, for Link had just been amusedly listening to him monologuing. Grinning widely, Link equips his Pegasus Boots, and grabs Bibleman by the head. ''Link: Hyah! With his opponent held in his grip, Link dashes across the battlefield, and hurls Bibleman into the air. Link then takes aim and launches a Gale Boomerang at Bibleman. As Bibleman comes hurtling back to the ground, Link uses his Clawshot to grab his Master Sword, and deliver a solid slash to Bibleman’s chest. Bibleman: Ow…that hurts…but it’s not enough! For his Armor of God had protected him from the worst of the damage. Bibleman shakes his head, and holds his sword in a defensive position. Bibleman: You cannot defeat God. You’ll only end up defeating yourself in-'' Having had enough of his adversary’s pathetic speeches, Link dons his Golden Gauntlets, and delivers a blow to Bibleman’s head so hard that it buries him in the ground. ''Bibleman: ENOUGH! Link pulls out a set of bombs, leaves them next to Bibleman, and rolls backwards. Bibleman: Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me… BOOM. When the dust clears, Bibleman is standing in a fighting stance once again, the Sword of the Spirits clutched in his hand. Bibleman: It was a good attack. But not good enough to - AAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHHHHH! For Link had just cut Bibleman’s left arm clean off with a swing from the Master Sword. Blood gushed out from Bibleman’s empty arm socket. Seizing his chance, Link leaps backwards, and throws a Rune Bomb at Bibleman. Bibleman: I won’t lose! I WON’T LOSE! Bibleman brings up his right arm to protect himself, but the bomb blows up in his face, causing him to fall to his knees. His grip on his sword slackens, and the Sword of the Spirits falls out of his hand. Bibleman: Forgive me, Lord… Link leaps high into the air, somersaults, and stabs down at Bibleman’s chest with all his strength. Bibleman looks down in horror as blood rapidly pours from the wound. Bibleman: At least I’ll go to heaven… Link draws his foot back, and kicks his opponent in the face. With a scream, Bibleman is knocked off the battlefield, just as a train comes thundering towards him. Bibleman: No… The train smashes into Bibleman, decapicating him. The lifeless head of Miles Peterson comes flying back up onto the stage, where it lands in Ryuji Sakamoto’s lap. Ryuji Sakamoto: Hey! That is SO not cool! Ryuji picks up Bibleman’s head and tosses it into the depths of Mementos, never to be seen again. He proceeds to put his middle finger up in the general direction of Bibleman’s head. Samus Aran: Shall we call it a day? Ren Amamiya: Sure. Link, Samus, and the Phantom Thieves all warp away. K.O! Link is seen posing at the victory platform as Samus, Cloud, Sonic and Ren clap for him. Inside the jail cells in Mementos, Kamoshida is seen playing volleyball with the other prisoners, using Bibleman’s head as the ball. Results Boomstick: Alright, now THAT’S a creative way to play volleyball. Wiz: This battle was not a difficult one to decide. Link outclassed Bibleman in every single category. The Hero of Hyrule had countless years worth of experience, and he had an inventory that Bibleman couldn’t hope to counter. Boomstick: It didn’t help that the Bible reading took far too long. Considering this was the only feasible way for Bibleman to win, this put him at a significant disadvantage. ''' Wiz: Link’s intuitive fighting style also completely trumped Bibleman’s basic fighting style. It doesn't help that Bibleman spends more time talking then actually fighting. '''Boomstick: In the end, Bibleman just couldn’t keep his head in the heat of battle. Wiz: The winner is Link! Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:KageScourge Category:'Mature' vs 'Kid-Friendly/Family' Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:Combatants with multiple incarnations Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles